Behind Broken Glass: The Three Skoodges
by Sasha Marie
Summary: Skoodge debates with himself whether or not to save Dib. R&R ZADR refrence


Thank you to mommaleasey for giving me the idea for this story. I hope you enjoy it for this story I'm going to make as soulful as possible. Oh and just for reference the three skoodges are the real skoodge, and the two halves of his conscience which respectively are called Daylight and Midnight. Hence the three skoodges. That's enough of an explanation I believe so on with the story.

The Three Skoodges:

_Behind Broken Glass_

(Skoodge's PoV)

I'm staring at the boy they took from Zim. He looks a bit beaten up from here but the only mark that stands out is on his right cheek where it's already become rather swollen. The tallest were very cruel to him in particular. Was it because Zim was in love with him and he was in love with Zim? His pants are almost fully intact except for one spot where they were torn on his left side at the waistband. I find that very peculiar since the pants are so baggy.

His shirt is in tatters and shreds. It barely even stays on him. The smiley face on it is ripped beyond recognition as to it's expression. All I can tell is that it's eyes are X's. He looks at me with such sorrow in his amber colored eyes. He's imploring me with his gaze to set him free. To send him back to Zim somehow. I could always set him loose and blow the room up when he's safely in the teleporter.

Oh my tallest what should I do? Zim is my best friend. I can't let them do to his lover what they've been planning all along. Can I?

Midnight: Let him rot. What has Zim _ever_ done for you? **Nothing**. So he deserves what he's got now. Nothing. It's all just desserts. You can turn around and never look back. Go on do it.

I can't! I can't just leave him here! Not like this! It's beyond cruel. It's-it's...

Midnight: _Inhumane?_

Yeah, that.

Daylight: Then why don't you free him? Look at him! He gave up his entire race to be with Zim! He had nothing left except Zim. Now even that has been wrested from his grasp. How can you let such horrid injustice befall an innocent being? Look at him. His soul is like so much broken glass. When the light hits it is shines brightly and beautifully but all the same it lays on the ground only to be stepped on. But here's what's wrong, Zim was the light that made him shine. If you leave him here not only will he die horribly he'll never be at peace and only be stepped upon. Can't you see he's broken? The fractures run into his very soul. Can you really leave him like this? To this fate?

No. I can't. Even if _Zim_ deserves it, this human does not. I can't stand it any longer. I'm going to set him free. I don't care what happens to me. He deserves happiness especially since he gave up everything to gain it. This will be my happiness. I will be happy for them. Happy that they can be together, forever.

He's pressing his hands against the glass as if he can figure out what I'm doing at the control panel. Maybe he can. There he's free now. I'm sending him in the teleporter now.

Dib: Thank you.

Whew. He's gone. Time to blow this section of the ship to smithereens.

Purple: Hello Skoodge.

Oh no, my tallest. I've been caught. If I must die I'm taking them with me.

Purple: Skoodge? What are you doing? Why do you have a detonator in your hand? Skoodge, you're really freaking me out you know? Just put it away and let's talk this over okay?

Shut up. I know you're scheme. It's obvious I've been caught. I don't know how long you were standing there but I know that you've seen too much. Don't worry my tallest I'll be right behind you into the darkness.

Purple: RED!! HELP! SKOODGE HAS LOST HIS MIND! GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE FREAK!!

-click-

...Goodbye Zim...

-BOOM!-

(Red's PoV)

We still don't know what caused Skoodge to lose his mind and self destruct his pak while clinging to Purple. Nobody knows what caused it. Either way the prisoner escaped. We think Skoodge had something to do with it. But why would Skoodge release Zim's lover? Was he more loyal to Zim than to us? If so why didn't anyone see it coming? Were we too harsh on Skoodge? Or maybe we were too lax? I don't know. Whatever it is that happened it happened within a three minute time frame. Hmm what's this? There's three pairs of gloves found in the rubble. All three are Skoodge's. One pair is black and the other set is white while the last pair is gray. But Skoodge only ever wore the gray ones. So...Who was wearing the other two pairs?


End file.
